


Not Doing Midwinter

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is Grouchy, KakaGai Week 2019, M/M, Maito Gai is Team Dad, Presents, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: In which Kakashi is absolutelynotgiving his brats presents for midwinter, no, shut up, Gai, he has not been shopping for them and that bag of purchases is entirely unrelated.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries, Kalira's KakaGai Week Stories (2019)





	Not Doing Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaGai Week](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/post/185755931741), Day 1: Teams
> 
> I wanted to write for this Event, but had written it off as a probable no until . . . December 21st. I wrote this story first, on the 23rd, and I have since written another three. It remains to be seen if I can hit every day this week. . .

“Ah, here you are, Rival!”

Kakashi lifted a hand from behind his book, and Gai beamed as he peered around it, his one unhidden eye meeting Gai’s. “Imagine.” he drawled. “At home. Who would have guessed.”

“Indeed!” Gai cried, kicking the door - lightly - closed behind himself as he stepped inside. “Especially as it is the final day you have free before the midwinter feast!”

“Sounds like an excellent reason to spend it _inside_. Here. Away from all the idiots doing their last-minute shopping or milling about the matsuri.” Kakashi said darkly, shaking his head. “Away from people in general.” He paused. “Other than you, of course.”

Gai’s grin softened at the affectionate allowance, and he swept over and pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek, just above his mask. Kakashi snorted, but tipped his head to nuzzle into the caress. “Have you completed your choosing of gifts for your team already, then? So easily?”

“What?” Kakashi tilted his head back, actually lowering his book. “I’m not getting those brats _presents_ for midwinter. I don’t even like them and I never wanted them. Ungrateful little troublemakers.” he huffed, almost pouting behind his mask, and brought his book up higher again.

“Of course not.” Gai said gently, glancing at the shopping bag slumped over beside the empty chair. There was what looked like a heavy, quilted coat peeking out of it. Much warmer than the jumpsuit Naruto had been running around in, despite the snow and ice. “So the bright orange-”

“I like orange.” Kakashi said abruptly.

“The new swords?” Gai asked, gesturing at the wooden case, lacquered in red, the brass latch in the shape of an etched sakura blossom. He was guessing at the contents, but it was a long, narrow case, and matched swords seemed more likely than anything else it would easily fit.

“Have to keep up with new weaponry, you know that, even if you don’t use it much yourself.” Kakashi said, not so much as peeking out from behind his book.

“The armourer complained to me about jounin expecting clan sigils properly done in limited timeframes, particularly at this time of year.” Gai commented as he put his own bag down. He had been ordering new armour for Neji, who mostly kept to his clan’s traditional wear even in battle, but. . . Well, he had gotten injured a few times too many and Gai hoped he would wear the new layer beneath his usual gear, light as it was, so as not to obstruct his movements in his clan’s fluid style.

“Jounin being arrogant, civilians complaining about ninja being thoughtless, what stunning news will you bring next.” Kakashi said dryly.

“He also asked me to bring this to you, as you had yet to pick it up.” Gai said, pulling out the box marked with an uchiwa on the top. The armourer had been eager to show off the piece, which combined flexible mesh with thicker plates in places, and sheathed with a thicker, fire-resistant layer over the forearms. Where Sasuke currently wore what Gai hoped were fire-resistant sleeves.

Kakashi peered around his book and huffed. “Thank you.”

Gai hummed.

“What are you getting your ducklings? I know you always get them presents.” Kakashi muttered, shoulders coming up a little more.

Gai pushed his book down gently and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You don’t have to be afraid to show you care for them, brightest love.” he said quietly, and was still close enough to hear the thin whine catch in Kakashi’s throat. “They _do_ know this. No matter what you say.”

Kakashi’s breath caught, and Gai cupped his cheek.

“I have commissioned new armour for Neji, in hopes that he will consent to wear it beneath his clan’s traditional garb!” Gai said as he pulled away, clearing his throat. “I believe I told you a few months ago when I was on that,” he paused, restraining himself from any number of descriptives he would have liked to apply, “mission to Kaminari no Kuni that I had found a most interesting naginata with a hidden secondary blade and acquired it for Tenten.”

Kakashi nodded, his focus on Gai. He smiled at his lover. “And I have found these for Lee. I believe they will suit him very well.” he said, pulling out a set of nunchaku, slightly smaller and lighter than his own, and carved with cranes rather than tigers.

Kakashi eyed them and gave a slight smile. “Lee will be overjoyed.” he said dryly, and Gai beamed. “He does so try to emulate you.”

Gai hesitated, looking at the nunchaku. It wasn’t as though he could have _missed_ that, and he _did_ find it- But perhaps. . .

“It’s not a bad thing.” Kakashi said with a snort, retreating back behind his book. “He idolises you, and your teaching has done well for him.”

Gai wavered. He did, at times, wonder if he had best served Lee by his choices in how to train the boy.

“Gai.” Kakashi said, narrowing his eye at Gai.

“I am very proud of him!” Gai said cheerily, pushing aside his niggling concerns when it came to Lee as he rummaged through the closet for the wrapping supplies. “Do you need help wrapping the presents you are _not_ giving your puppies?”

“They’re not my puppies.” Kakashi sulked, as though he hadn’t called them that himself, fretting over them. “Brats.”

“That’s a no?” Gai asked innocently, arms full of paper and fabric and ribbon. “Then I’ll-”

Kakashi _sighed_. “You wrap presents for the brats, _all six of them_ ,” he said, putting aside his book and tossing his feet to the floor, “I’ll make dinner. And no,” he waved his hand, then pointed at Gai, “they’re _still brats_.”

“Of course, Kakashi. Whatever you like, my brightest love.” Gai said, settling down by the table with all the presents, and Kakashi shook his head, laughing a little under his breath. He tugged his mask down and bent to kiss Gai as he passed by, fingers running through Gai’s hair. He hummed happily, then pulled Sakura’s new swords closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or drop me a prompt on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira)!


End file.
